1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices. Also, example embodiments relate to reflective display devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since reflective display devices may not include a backlight unit, the quality of the reflective display devices may be increased when an aperture ratio is high, aside from basic characteristics, such as high reflectivity and/or high contrast ratio. However, when a driving unit including a thin film transistor (TFT) and/or a storage capacitor may be disposed on the same plane as a pixel electrode, the TFT and/or the storage capacitor may be disposed within a limited area. As a result, the ability to increase the aperture ratio may be limited.
Specifically, when a TFT having a relatively low mobility, for example, an organic TFT (OTFT) or an amorphous silicon TFT (a-Si TFT), is used to manufacture a reflective display device, such as a polymer dispersed liquid crystal display (PDLCD), a channel width of the TFT and/or an electrode area of a storage capacitor may be increased in order to increase performance of the TFT. However, when the TFT and/or the storage capacitor are disposed on the same plane as a pixel electrode, the increasing of the channel width and/or the electrode area of a storage capacitor may result in the reduction of aperture ratio, and thus a high quality reflective display device may not be realized.